hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:P.H. CP
Wiki Logo Hi. Unfortunately, wikia only allows wordmarks (the logo that currently says "Jigoku Shoujo Wiki") to have a maximum dimension of 250x65. Your one exceeds this limit in height. 15:08, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Header Isn't Michiru the third hell girl? Second is Yuzuki. Header I just realized that Tsugumi is younger in Fourth Twilight, So Michiru is second Hell Girl? But If she was the second Hell Girl, She would be the one who Yuzuki meets not Ai. Now I am confused. RadiantHope36 (talk) 20:12, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Header Which words should I add links? Currently I add links to every word.RadiantHope36 (talk) 15:37, December 6, 2017 (UTC) In the episode four of Fourth Twilight, Tsugumi says that working in Lovely Hall is her first job. Does this mean season 4 happened before season 3? She might be lying but why would she lie? RadiantHope36 (talk) 19:08, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Hell Girl Should I create a page called Jigoku Shoujo? This page will have: *Basic Information. *Known Hell Girls *Hell Girl Abilities *Basic Hell Girls' Information RadiantHope36 (talk) 17:43, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Powers Do humans have supernatural powers in Hell Girl universe?RadiantHope36 (talk) 14:22, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :What about Tsugumi? She can see Ai's vision.RadiantHope36 (talk) 14:34, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Episodes Should we change episodes names to Season 3 Episode 18 rather than Episode 70? RadiantHope36 (talk) 20:02, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Is it necessary to keep articles names on short length? RadiantHope36 (talk) 13:05, March 25, 2018 (UTC) But it makes it hard to find episodes. RadiantHope36 (talk) 17:09, March 26, 2018 (UTC) We can name episodes as S3 E2. It is short. RadiantHope36 (talk) 18:11, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Songs Should the song in The Night of Etertaining Travelers be added to "Other Songs"? RadiantHope36 (talk) 21:02, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Promotion Hi. Sorry for being so late. I'm too busy with real life and I no longer visit this wiki. I have promoted you to Content Moderator. This should give you a lot of new abilities (you can check them out here). 12:19, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Character Page Deletion Why are you deleting so many character pages? Please don't delete pages and files (images, etc.) unless there is absolutely no use for them, or unless they have been superseded. It's not like we are running out of space. If any edit is taking away valid information about the subject matter of this wiki rather than adding to it, it's most likely a bad edit. 05:31, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Based on what almost every wiki about anime and similar topics have done, character page creation/deletion should follow these rough guidelines (exceptions may apply for certain cases): :1. The character appears in more than one episode. :2. The character is noteworthy or special or somewhat more important than the usual character of the day. :3. There is a good amount of material and/or high quality writing (analysis, theories, etc.) to write about the character outside the general description of the character. :Generally, as long as any character meets one or more of the above, they should be considered as a candidate for getting their own character page. Each instance should be judged on a case by case basis, and exceptions may apply. : 17:24, January 25, 2019 (UTC)